Too Much to Lose
by michigandarlin
Summary: Rogue and Pietro find a comfortable comanionship in each other. Will either have to choose? Rogue/Pietro
1. Part 1; Chapter 1

Too Much to Lose  
  
  
  
Kitty Pride pranced around her room, clutching a phone to her chest. She felt lightheaded and giddy, and all she wanted to do was laugh and giggle. "What ah you so darn happy about?" Kitty whirled around, grinning like she was just elected leader of all parties. An annoyed Rogue stood in the doorway, leaning moodily against the door frame, glaring accusingly at Kitty. Kitty threw herself on her bed, closing her eyes and laughing. "Molly just told me that she like, heard Pietro talking to Fred!" Rogue looked disgusted, rolling her eyes and fluffing her bangs. "Yah, and what the hell is so darn special about that? I swear, yah get so worked up about all them little thangs." Rogue proclaimed, still glaring at Kitty. Kitty looked at Rogue like she was something rusty and obsolete, he grin managing to cling to her face. Tossing Rogue the phone, she wiggled around on the bed, still giddy. "Like, duh, Rogue! Pietro was like, talking about Lance! Lance!" Rogue snorted and threw the phone back at Kitty, hitting her upside the head. "And tha evangelists talked about Jesus. Jesus!" She mocked, huffing and walking out of the room. Kitty rubbed her head where the phone hit her, sticking her tongue out at Rogue's back. Dialing another number, she prepared herself for another round of rumors.  
  
  
  
Rogue stalked out of the mansion, slamming the thick oak doors behind her. She needed to get away from all of them, all of the happiness. At least outside it was gray and cloudy, that at least she could relate with. She rolled her eyes again as Kitty's happy gurgling popped up in her mind, swirling around her thoughts. That girl needed to open her eyes. Lance was a jerk. He might be nice to Kitty, but Rogue had seen him for what he really was. Someone like her. She jumped the institute fence, swinging her legs nimbly over the top bars. She wouldn't be missed if she went for a little walk, no one noticed her anyhow. She shoved her hands into her pockets, her eyes trained on the gray sidewalk. Why couldn't she relate to anyone? Why........."AH!" Something hit Rogue hard and fast, knocking her back into the sidewalk. A large weight was laying on top of her, and she twisted her neck around to see what it was. Before she could see, the weight was suddenly lifted and a hand was clenching hers, helping her to her feet. She gasped. "Pietro?! What in tha world?" Pietro looked liked he was about to dash away, but Rogue could tell he was fighting the reflexes by the way his tight leg muscles were twitching. "I'mverysorry......I gottago, no harshfeelings." Rogue grabbed his arm and was tugged along as he flew along the pavement, slowing him down. "Pietro, stick with me for ah while. Ah.....Ah could use some company." Peitro looked panicked and very unthreatening, and it made Rogue want to laugh. Pietro took on a swift calculating look and started to walk beside her. "Iguessitcan't...I guess it can't hurt anything." He mumbled, slowing down his words at Rogue's confused look. "Ah goodie, What can we talk about?" Rogue chirped in a falsely cheery voice, clapping her hands together for extra effect. Pietro chuckled, giving her a sad sideways glance. "Here's an interesting subject. Why did you leave us? I mean, what theyhavetherecantbebetterthan..." Rogue looked surprised, than a gloomy look passed her face. She was hoping the subject wouldn't pop up. She took a deep breath, trying to think of the right words. " Ah, Pietro, could we sit for just ah moment?" Pietro nodded, looking around for a bench. Rogue huffed and took things into her own hands, sitting down under a tree. It was the idea that counted.... Pietro sat down after a bit of hesitation, leaning against the tree's trunk. 'The reason Ah left tha brotherhood is that...there Ah felt sooner or later my powers would cause, ah, physical harm, if ya get what I'm sayin." Pietro looked confused and shook his head, motioning for her to go on. She did without hesitation, feeling lighter to get it off her mind. " Well, you all in tha brotherhood are boys, and last time ah checked Ah was a girl, and I was scared things would advanced quicker than at the Institute, where gals and guys ah separated. Ah was afraid ah was going ta hurt one of ya, so I left to control mah powers. Please understand." Pietro looked taken aback, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked. In a second he regained his speaking ability, and when he spoke, everything came out in a jumbled flow. "I...Imean,Rogue,Ithinknoneofuswouldtakeadvantageofyouifthatwaswhatyouwerein sinuating.Ireallydon'tunderstand..." He gasped out, his hands clenching tufts of grass. Rouge smiled and took his hand, caressing his palm with her gloved fingers. "Ah'm sorry if Ah made you sad or somethin.... Maybe we can talk this out ovah a nice long walk tomorrow? They'll be expecting me back now....that is, if they noticed Ah was even gone." Pietro gave her one last long look and gave her a surprised smile, doing something very unexpected. Picking her up, he ran as fast as he could to the Institute, a devilish smile on his face. "What Ah ya doin? Ah'm gonna get dizzy! Hahahah..." They both started laughing, barely caring that it had started raining. When they finally got there, they looked like they had gone through a tornado. Their hair was wet and wind tangled and their faces were streaked with rain. Pietro's white shirt was plastered to his thin, lithe body and Rogue's clothes were wet but none worse for the wear. Shoving some wet hair out of her face, Rogue clutched Pietro arm to keep from falling over, motion sickness and laughing were not a good mix. After she regained her breath, she put on a serious façade and pushed a gloved finger into Pietro's chest, frowning. "Ya are so lucky that Ah was fully clothed." Pietro smiled and gave her a mischievous look, his heart fluttering. "Or was I? Just kidding! Don't hit me!" Rogue looked astonished for a moment but then grinned. "I'll meet you at three. Outside the gate?" Pietro mirrored her grin, tugging on his wet shirt. "It's a date."  
  
AN: Did you like? I have never seen one of these, but I might be wrong. Do you want another chapter? 


	2. Part 1; Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Romeo and Juliet  
  
  
  
Rogue hummed a merry tune as she applied her makeup, using Kitty's vanity. Kitty just sat and watched, wondering what in the world she was getting ready for- or who. She didn't dare ask though, at the risk of Rogue snapping at her. As Rogue applied the finishing touches she gave herself a second look. Something was missing. Turning around slowly, she shot her sweetest look she could muster at Kitty. Kitty gulped. Greeeeeat. "Kitty, hon, do yah have any jewelry? Ah cross preferably?" Kitty looked relieved and nodded. "Like, sure! Give me a minute!" Kitty hopped off her bed and jumped into her closet, going through boxes and throwing around clothes. Finally she held up a small celtic cross on a silver chain, a victorious look on her face. "I knew I had this somewhere!" Rogue giggled and reached for it, but Kitty pulled her hand back. "Why do you need this? Where are you going, Rogue?" Rouge gave Kitty a sour look and snatched the cross, hooking it around her neck. "None of yah business. Thanks." Rogue growled, walking to the door. Kitty gave a huff and grabbed Rogues shoulder, rolling her eyes. "You are not going out in that, are you? Like, Goth was out since way back then? Hello?" Rogue shrugged of Kitty's hand and looked at herself again in the mirror. Long black skirt, black tank top, black net overshirt. She looked great in her eyes. "What is so wrong with this? Ah think Ah look fine!" Kitty pushed her back into the bed and jumped once again into her closet, emerging a split second later holding a knit turtleneck and second skin jeans. Rogue gave a derisive laugh. "Yah expect me ta wear those?" She eyes the clothes with utmost disgust, but Kitty managed to shove them into her arms. "Go try them on. Like, you'll look great!" Rogue glanced at the clock. Two-thirty five. She had time. "Ugh, Ok. Don't except me ta wear 'em though." Rogue walked into the bathroom they shared and slammed the door, unaware to a grinning Kitty. "I'll just like, follow her wherever she's going! I am such a genius!" Kitty whispered to herself, tightening her ponytail.  
  
  
  
When Rogue finally emerged from the bathroom, she was actually smiling. "All right, Kitty, I'll wear yah preppy clothes. Just leave me alone about it from now on." Kitty smiled back and continued reading her magazine. Rogue checked the clock again. "Oh mah gosh! Two fifty! Bye Kitty, I gotta go!" Rogue scrambled out of the room and slammed the door yet again. Kitty smirked. The cat was in the bag. Now just to let it out... Tiptoeing through the halls, Kitty followed Rogue as swiftly as possible, phasing through a wall whenever there was a risk of being seen. When Rogue opened the front door Kitty was about to dart out behind her when something totally off plan occurred. "Vhat are you up to Kitty?" Kitty felt like banging her head against the wall. "Kurt, I am like, trying to do something here! Leave me alone!" Kurt looked hurt for a moment, but quickly put on his happy façade. "Can I come vith you? Please? I'm sure I could help you out somehow." Kitty noticed he was actually being serious, and instantly felt guilty. "Like, all right then Kurt, just be quiet. I'm gonna follow Rogue wherever she's going! She's way too chipper! I am a worried roommate!" Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Na, Kitty, you're just nosy. But so am I! Hold on, I'll port to the gate, that's vere she should be by now." Kitty grabbed his arm and held her breath, she had no idea what this 'teleporting' would do to her. A split second later she was at the gate, intact but dizzy. She stumbled and tripped, but was caught by Kurt. She blushed and looked up at him, very aware of his arms wrapped around her waist. There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by a low conversation from the other side of the wall. Kitty and Kurt looked at each other excitedly, and without a word Kurt grabbed her arm and she phased their heads through the wall, enough so they could see and hear what was going on.  
  
Rogue stamped her foot impatiently, her heart pounding. Why she was so nervous was beyond her grasp, but she had a good guess why. She lifted her arm to check her watch, but suddenly her gloved hand was grasped by another. Rogue grinned. "Don't surprise me like that. Ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Pietro laughed and pulled a bouquet of lilies from behind his back, a faint blush tracing his cheeks. "For the lady." Rogue smiled and took the flowers, sniffing them but made sure not to let them touch her face as they would wilt. Pietro took her arm and started to walk, making sure not to touch her skin. It was hard to do. "Wheredidyougetyourclothes? They look very nice on you." Pietro nodded towards her shirt and jeans. Now it was Rogue's turn to blush as she acknowledged his compliment, turning her head away. "Kitty's endless supply of clothes can do wonders. Ah was feelin sorta dorky, though. You look handsome yahself, yah know." They continued walking and talking, both feeling unusually happy. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other, aghast. Pietro and Rogue?  
  
AN: I actually like the way this is going! I saw the term Pietrogue in a review and I liked it. So thank you other fanfic reviewer person, I just used your term. 


	3. Part 1; Chapter 3

Chapter Three-I Spy...  
  
  
  
"Do yah get the feelin we ah bein... watched?" Rogue asked nervously, squeezing Pietro's hand. He jumped like he was in a daze, his heart rate going way above normal. For Pietro, it was very painful as his heart was already abnormally fast as it was. Clutching his stomach, he sank to his knees, wheezing painfully as his lungs pushed out against his ribs, fighting for air. "Pietro?! O my gawd!!" Rogue was instantly at his side, worried to death. Pietro managed a small smile at her, trying to calm down by breathing through his nose. "I...I'm just..." He wheezed a bit more, trying to get to his feet. Rogue clutched his arm and helped him to his feet, her eyes still full of worry. "When I get....surprised my heart rate goes too fast for me. IwasjustluckyIdidn'tpassoutthattime. Nothingtoworryabout." He slipped into his speedy dialect as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Rogue smiled. "Good, 'cause if yah were dead we couldn't get ahce cream. Yah payin, of course." Pietro acted offended and crossed his arms. Rogue could practically see the bolts in his fast brain spinning as his face contorted into a mocking leer. "Last one there pays. Race ya!" He started to run slowly down the sidewalk but suddenly something hit his back, latching onto him. "Wha-?!" He twisted his head around and was not at all surprised to see Rogue grinning at him, her face a safe distance away from his and her arms and legs twisted around his neck and torso. He gave her a naughty smile and latched his arms under her legs, winking at her. "Piggy back ride."  
  
  
  
"Like, Whoa." Kitty whispered, nudging a gawking Kurt. "Vow, I never thought I'd be envious of mein sister." Kitty shot a weird look at Kurt, scooting away. Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm not like that, Katzchen. I only meant that I vas jealous that mein sister could get over her powers and try new things. Although, it is very selfish to think like that. Never mind." Kitty caught onto what he was insinuating and intertwined her fingers with his. "Not at all. Like, you are the most unselfish person I know. Which is why you are going to buy me ice cream too?" Kurt grinned and swung his arm around Kitty's shoulder, throwing caution to the wind. "You read my mind, Katzchen. After all, spies do get mighty hungry after all that...spying stuff zat they do." Kitty grinned and slightly leaned against Kurt, grinning. "I can't like, wait to tell the others what Rogue is up to. I can see their faces now..." Kurt stopped and turned Kitty to look at him, a concerned look printed on his face. "Ve cannot tell them, Kitty. They judge too quickly and we don't know vhat they would do in response. Promise you von't tell." Kitty grew uncomfortable with this serious side of Kurt and took his hand again, feeling his furry hand through the holowatch's façade. "Like, ok Kurt, you don't have to go al serious on me. I promise." Kurt felt very bold at the second, and all of him was screaming for him to do one thing. "Keety? Promise you von't tell them this, either." He leaned his face towards her, a faint blush scattered across his holographic face. Kitty closed the distance, pressing her lips against his. When they broke Kitty pecked his cheek, not being able to stop giggling. "I'll be sure to tell them all."  
  
AN: *feels all happy* Whew, that took a while! I'm just glad I finally got the unresolved Kurtty stuff outa the way. Big load off *my* chest! 


	4. Part 1; Chapter 4

Chapter Three- The Espionage That Keeps On Giving  
  
  
  
"Hey Kitty, vas kind of ice cream do you vant?" Kurt yelled at Kitty, who was busy trying to find a table in the busy ice cream parlor. Kitty looked thoughtful for a moment before shouting back, "Vanilla!" Kurt shook his head and relayed her choice to the cashier. "Und I'll have a double chocolate fudge vith crumbled Oreos on top." After he had the ice cream, he stumbled his way through the overpopulated store and plopped down at the table Kitty had secured. "Katzchen, vanilla is too bland. Are you sure you don't vant any of zis yummy chocolate?" Kurt waved her cone out of her reach, laughing. "Like, Kurt, give me my ice cream!" Kitty giggled, leaning over Kurt. When he didn't surrender her ice cream cone, she sat on his lap, crossing her arms. Kurt's eyes widened and a blush spread across his holographic cheek. "I'll like, sit here until you give me my ice cream, Kurt." Kurt, meanwhile, handed Kitty her ice cream and was repeating 'Don't think sexy thoughts, don't think sexy thoughts...' in his brain like a mantra. Kitty happily licked her ice cream, still sitting on his lap. Kurt, still in a daze, started to eat his ice cream too.  
  
  
  
"Yeah man, I'll catch up with ya later. See ya!" Evan yelled to his skater buddy. He checked how much money he had, scrounging around in his pockets. Three dollars. "Sweet! Just enough for that pumpkin milk shake I've been wantin to try!" Looking forward to a good dose of moo juice, Evan casually walked into the ice cream shop, the bills clutched in his hand. He presented the money to the guy at the counter and grabbed the presented shake, looking around for a spot to down it. His wandering eyes did a retake as they passed a very involved Kurt and Kitty. It looked like they were done with their ice cream and were now sharing the flavors, French style. Evan smiled a disturbing smile and unlatched his camera from his belt, tossing a disk in. When he felt he had sufficient data, he threw his video camera back into its pouch and quickly made his way out, labeling the disk 'Evidence A'.  
  
  
  
"Ah had a great time today, Pietro, Ah'd love ta do it again soon." Rogue purred, standing in front of the Institute gate. Pietro flushed slightly gave her a slight hug, both careful not to touch bare skin. "How about, let's say Saturday? I'll take you to the movies if you want. Tomorrow I can't go anywhere, I'm stuck with 'house cleaning'. Rogue felt Pietro give a dramatic shudder, and she pushed his away with a laugh. "Ah'd love ta go to the movies. Ah'll see you Saturday!" Rogue walked in the gates, jogging up to the mansion. Pietro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the wall. Should he copy Lance and join the X-men...for Rogue?  
  
AN: * sighs* This is going to get complicated...for me, anyhow. I have the attention span of a rodent and big words confuse me! That's what happens when you are forced to watch The Fairly Odd Parents with your cousin! AGH! 


	5. Part 1; Chapter 5

Show and Tell  
  
  
  
Evan sat back in his desk, playing with a rubber band. Today he had to show off his science project, and he had the ideal idea. If only the rest of the kids would hurry up with their projects.........He sighed and flicked the rubber band at Pietro, who was sitting across the room. "Score!" he muttered, trying to look inconspicous as Pietro looked around for the culprit."Mr. Evans, if you would like to stop flicking rubber bands at Mr. Maximoff here I'd appreiate you giving your presentation." His teacher sneered, her hand itching to write out a pink slip. The class chuckled as Evan grabbed a bag from under his desk and strode up to the front of the room. Evan cleared his throat and looked around, his arms spread wide. "My fellow classmates, I bring to you my presentation, which I........." The teacher clucked. "Hurry up, there are other students who need to show off their projects." Evan nodded and pulled out a video tape and shoved it into the television available for those who needed it. "I give you..." He gave a dramatic bow. "Teenage Hormones at Work."  
  
  
  
Kurt grabbed something of everything and shoved it all on his lunch tray, throwing a few bills at the lunch woman. He plopped down into his usual spot and started to nibble on a bag of chips, waiting for his friends to show. He was oblivious to malicious snickers aimed at him as people passed, he was too busy eating. Evan and Rogue walked over to his table, talking. Or, more accurately, having a heated argument. Kurt sipped his milk and watched them bicker amusedly. ::I vonder vhat it is this time?::He thought, starting on a Coke. "Yah tell him!" Rogue hissed, soving her tray into Evan's chest. Evan stuttered an answer and it apparently made Rogue angrier as she grabbed his milk and crushed it under her boot. "Tell him now! You have no right just tah let him get laughed at all day!" Kurt's curiosity was finally piqued. "Tell me vhat?" Evan looked panicked and Kurt had a feeling something was really wrong.........and it had to do with him. "Tell me vhat?!" he repeated, staring Evan right in the eye. Evan saw the hologram flicker and Kurt's shiny yellow eyes glare into his. "Hey, um Kurt.........you know how I had a project in science?" Kurt nodded, looking doubtful. "Well, I had you and Kitty as the, um, stars........." Rogue growled and smacked him in the back of the head. "Get ta the point, bone head." Evan gave a nervous giggle. "Well, I hope you don't are about you and Kitty going public........."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro sighed and shoved some more of his belongings into a bag, humming half-heartedly. He was actually going to do it. But he had a feeling it was worth it.........Lance was accepted into their family, so why shouldn't he? He shoved the gnawing doubts to the back of his head ans slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, determined to see his mission through. As fast and soft as he could, he crept own the corridors of the dilapitated mansion that the brotherhood occupied and felt tears stinging his eyes. Would this be the last time he would walk through them? He finally reached the front door, tears now running freely down his cheeks. Just as he grabbed the handle a small little sting hit his back and he immediately knew he was caught. He whirled around and was face to face with a glaring Tabitha. "Are you ditching us like Lance did, huh, Fast Boy? Why?" ::Boy, this girl cuts to the chase,:: Pietro obsereved, feeling strangely calm. He wiped the tears off his face and gave Tabitha a smile. She was surprised, to say the least. "I'm joining the X-Men. For the same reason as Lance, different person." He didn't wait for a protest as he sped out the door, feeling excited and sort of sick. Tabitha shut the door and gave a sad smile, throwing herself in a chair. "I know how you feel, Pete," She breathed. "I know how you feel."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: O_o; I have no idea how I am going to portray Kurt and Kitty's feelings about 'Evidence A'. My head hurts! *takes sip of mountain dew, the best use of 15 cups of sugar dissolved into one cup in the world* Please Review and tell me what this needs! 


	6. Part 2; Chapter 1

Too Much to Lose  
  
Part Two-Chapter 1  
  
  
  
'All That Shimmers'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Evan grumbled and threw himself onto his bed, a small twitch developing in his right eye. The professor had *no* right to chew him out like that! In his opinion his project was fabulous, he had earned an 'A' for 'most realistic'. But on the other hand....  
  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
  
  
"OhmyGAWD! Like Evan! You selfish jerk!" Kitty ran towards the school building, embarrased on no end. Kurt stood up, pushing himself off of the picnic table. "Good job, *bastard*. Get a life instead of taping ours, is that clear?" And with that, Kurt stalked off to find Kitty, leaving Evan and Rogue alone at the table. Rogue just glared at him, sipping her water. "What possesed yah tah do that? Besides lack of brain cells, that is. Ah, and leave Kurt ahlone, is *THAT* clear?" Rogue also stood up and strode off towards the school, leaving Evan alone. He sighed and drank the last sip of milk. "Crystal clear."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Scott sat at his desk, *trying* to do his math homework. Trying the key word, as loud wailing would spring up now and then. "What the hell!" Scott growled, slamming his poor math book. He angrily stood up and almost fell off balance, but soon was out to find the source of that melancholic....well, now that he could hear it more clearly, sobbing. It was coming from Kurt's room. Greaaaaat. Scott wrenched Kurt's door open and found himself in black darkness. The sobbing stopped. Scott sighed and flipped the light switch on. Suddenly he was faced by a miserable looking Kurt. His facial fur was matted by tears and his yellow eyes were bloodstreaked and dull. Scott sighed again and shut the door behind him. "Allright Kurt, talk to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sob. Breathe. Sob. Breathe. Scott tried to be patient, but all Kurt did was start to talk, sob some more, and try to get his breath back. Apparantly something traumatic had fallen upon this boy, usually Kurt was so open to Scott with his problems. "Kitty...." Sob. Scott's ears perked up. They were getting somewhere. "Kitty what, Kurt? You can talk to me..." Scott mumbled, feeling more depressed my the minute just *looking* at Kurt. Scott. Get away from Kurt! I'll explain *everything*. He needs to be alone. Jean's voice sounded in his head. Scott instantly cheered up. Talking with Jean was something he enjoyed. He patted Kurt on the back, getting up. "You can always talk to me Kurt." Kurt didn't answer, just cried some more.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rogue nervously sat in the Professor's study, playing with her gloves. He had called her to his study, and yet he was not here. "Ah, Rogue, I have a pleasant surprise for you." Rogue jumped and turned around only to see Xavier wheel in, a small box in his hands. "Please relax. I hope my appaerance is not *that* frightening." Rouge managed a weak smile and turned around to face the professor, who was now sitting at his desk. "What do yah wan't me for, professor?" The professor placed the box on the desk and pushed it towards her, smiling. Glancing at him questioningly, she gingerly picked up the small box and opened it, pulling out a pair of black fingerless gloves. "Ah, thanks-" The professor cut her off. "Put them on, Rogue." She did, pulling her full gloves off and replaced them with the fingerless gloves. Instantly she felt limited and different....*normal*, almost. "What is this....?" She breathed, already knowing the answer. The professor looked over the top of his steepled fingers, smiling smugly. "As long as you wear those, Rogue, you're free."  
  
'I have to tell Pietro.' Rogue thought, her brain muddled in happiness. She was free...free to touch, free to have a life....free to do what she *wanted* with Pietro. She smiled. She could have a *boyfriend*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pietro lay back into his bed, feeling *very* tired. He had not felt this tired since he had that party on New Year's , but even then he had not felt sick to his stomach. He rolled onto his back, finding it hard to breathe. What was wrong with him? Even his brain was betraying him, his thought were becoming so slow...He felt his limbs become limp. 'What the h- ' His lips would not move. He felt the panic rising in him being fought back by syrupy calmess that came before falling asleep. He felt his brain shutting down, and the last sentient thought he had was, 'Am I dieing?'  
  
  
  
A young man opened the window, seeing that Pietro had passed out. It had been *so* easy to lace his secret store of pixie stix with ground up sleeping pills it was sad....almost. One couldn't feel sempathetic of its prey.... The man picked up Pietro and tossed him over his shoulder and disappeared back out the window, the only trace of his visit the swinging window. Not that the brotherhood would notice. That is, the young man had learned by experience that the brotherhood never noticed things like that.... They would figure Pietro had run away. Just like the young man himself had...in a way.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Such an action packed chapter! Well, the mystery guy is too easy to figure out. Review or hey, you could use this CRAZY thing called email. I desperately need a beta. *hinthintnudgenudgewinkwink* 


	7. Part 2; Chapter 2

Too Much to Lose  
  
Chapter 2 of Part Two  
  
All That Casts Shadows  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xavier's mind was wide awake although his body was asleep. A cry for help was ringing through his head, but he just couldn't put his finger on the voice.... It was probably just a dream. It was quite a task to sort dreams from thoughts when you are sleeping, and usually it resulted in Xavier waking up with a screaming headache. But this one sounded real, the distress and panic radiating off of the thoughts were too genuine.... he could always sort through this in the morning . Now he needed to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Pietro?" Lance grumbled, throwing an empty cereal box at the corner. No food was normal, but no Pietro there to complain about it was unheard of. Todd graoned and ran fingers through his greasy hair. "I dunno, yo. He prolly went out to be alone with the mirror, heh." Lance sighed and got up from the dilapitated breakfast table. "Probably." He strutted out of the kitchen, and as an afterthough he threw over his shoulder, "Kitty asked me to the movies yesterday. I'm not gonna be here all day, so try to get some dinner, if you think you could manage." Todd heard the door slam and grimaced. "Toad do this, Toad do that, do I look like some kind of maid, yo? I'm outta here."  
  
Tabitha pulled a brush through her nappy yellow hair, humming a tuneless melody to herself. Pietro's disappearance didn't phase her in the least; she never liked him anyway. Too...too into himself. She smiled and applied lipstick. They couldn't have two beauty queens in the house now, could they? Besides, he would probably be back soon anyway. It wasn't uncommon to be out on a Saturday.... Besides, she had her own problem to worry about. It looked like Kurt was free. He was now open game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty hummed and pulled on her new shirt, smiling. She now was going to the movies with Lance, and as far as she knew, that had been her goal since like, forever. She was quite aware of Kurt's absence but for some reason no part of her cared. Why should she care about Kurt, he wasn't like her boyfriend. He wasn't even her friend. Yes he is!!! Ku- Kitty narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. Her *brain* was trying to talk to her. Weird. She concentrated for a second, using the limited techniques the professor had taught them to detect mind problems. Yes....she could faintly feel a block in her brain... She concentrated again. Nothing. "Ugh, I gotta go see the professor." Forgetting Lance completely, she threw her purse back onto the bed and went to see the professor.  
  
"Yes, Kitty, what is it?" Xavier inquired the second Kitty walked into the room. Kitty looked surprised for a moment but quickly sat down. "Um, I totally forgot you were phsycic...." The professor just smiled. "What is it you want to tell me?" He asked again. Kitty shifted nervously before answering, "It's like this, professor. Um, ya see, I think someone has put some kind of block in my mind.... I can't remember *anything* that has happened in the past week!" The professor sat quietly for a minute thinking, before he proposed, "Do you mind if I take a look into your mind? I might know how to fix it...." Kitty nodded vigorously, and the professor put his fingers to his temples. Just relax....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold where Pietro was. Cold and dark. The air smelled musty and old, and he could feel dirt under his fingers. Definetely *not* where he wanted to wake up. He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. A wave of panic hit him like a brick wall. What if he was dead? What if he was buried? A thousand panic-stricken questions raced through his brain. His body gave an involuntary shudder and his legs twitched violently. An immense feeling of pain rushed through him, and he had to focus all his thoughts just to breathe. "Ah shit..." He muttered, his numb arms finally coming around bringing intense hunger with them. He figured his legs probably were functional now and tried yet again to move them. They wouldn't, but the pain came back again, but now numbed and dulled. Pietro cursed silently and dug his fingers into the loose soil, sitting up. He slowly brought his arms to his legs. His fingers touched something wet, warm, and sticky. He pulled back fast and sniffed  
his fingers. Blood. He recoiled slightly. Blood scared him, he guessed he always had a phobia against it. Bracing himself, he tenderly touched his legs again, ignoring the pain as he probed his slender legs. A bare bone jutted up against his palms and his brain was faster than the pain to guess what was going on.  
  
Someone had broken Pietro's legs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: *ducks thrown fruit* It will all be better! Please review! Or email me! Or....SOMETHING! 


	8. Part 2; Chapter 3

Too Much To Lose  
  
Part Two; Chapter Three  
  
Stage Center  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
Xavier fumbled with a few wires connected to a computer modem, his brow furrowed in thought. Too much was happening at once. First the elusive call for help had been happening not only in his dreams but during the day, while all the time they got more and more pitiful. Next on his list was Kitty's problem. He had indeed detected a sort of block in her mind that even he could not get past, although he could feel her own mind pressing against it. It was all quite frustrating. He frowned and sat back from the computer. "Why me?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
Kitty sat at her vanity, running a brush through her hair. She hoped Lance wasn't too mad that she ditched his date. Maybe he'd ask her again at school on Monday.... A small meek knock came from her door. She sighed and sat up, setting her brush down. "Who is it?"  
  
The door opened a crack and Kurt peeked his head in. "Can I come in?" Kitty sighed again and said, "Sure. What's up?" Kurt stepped in, blue and furry, and closed the door. Kitty could see he had been crying or something, because his eyes were all puffy and his facial fur was all matted. Yuck, she thought. Kurt was like, staring. Finally he broke the silence and gave her one more heartrending gaze before he motioned to her bed. "Want to sit down? This may....this may take a while." Kitty nodded and walked to her bed and sat, folding her hands over her knees. She was glad Kurt finally wanted to talk to her. He had been avoiding her for like, two days and she had no clue why.  
  
Although a part of her mind knew she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
Lance paced around the brotherhood's living room, growling and mumbling obscenities. Where the hell was Pietro? He had been gone for two freaking days! Not that Lance could tell the proper authorities seeing he had no legal guardian… He felt small and weak, and that was something Lance Alvers could not take. He had two options, to go and tell the police and have the threat of going back to the orphanage, or to find Pietro himself. It was obvious in his eyes what he was going to do. Enter Lance Alvers, juvenile delinquent, and turned detective. He smirked and grabbed his leather jacket. "Pietro, buddy, you are one helluva pain in my ass."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Rogue leaned on the Institute fence, feeling angry and depressed.  
  
Pietro had used her.  
  
It should have been obvious to her, all boys were like that. Once things got to the point where serious commitment was involved, they duck and ran. She growled and kicked a pebble lying on the sidewalk. She had been trying to get a hold of him since Friday night, but to no avail. She had even walked to the Brotherhood's ramshackle mansion, but he seemed to have not been there either. How convenient.  
  
How convenient indeed.  
  
After he had promised to go to the movies with her on Saturday, after he had promised her a walk in the park, after he had promised a future…. Hell, he had just *promised*. She looked at her wrist and gave a little ironic smile that twisted her lips in an unpleasant manner. The bracelet the professor gave her shone in the bright sunlight. They could have had a future.  
  
"Oi! Rogue!"  
  
Rogue looked up and was prepared to glare at whoever when she saw a worried looking Lance Alvers running full speed her way. She was a little surprised. "What do yah want?" She asked, standing up.  
  
Lance stopped, and stood, panting.  
  
"Pietro's gone. Have you seen him?"  
  
Rogue changed her mind and glared at him.  
  
"No. Why did yah ask me anyways?"  
  
Lance sighed and continued past her.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Rogue started to get annoyed. Had Pietro included Lance in his little game? Did he think it was funny to get her to think he was gone? 'Well I got news for you,' She thought, 'I'm not falling for it.'  
  
She grabbed his shoulder as he shoved past her. "Where ah yah goin'?"  
  
Lance shrugged her hand off. "Why would you care?"  
  
Rouge walked alongside him. "You would be surprised. Try me."  
  
Lance turned to her. "I'm looking for Pietro."  
  
Rogue softened her glare. "You need company?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
Pietro tightened the homemade bandages he had cast on his leg. On addition to having two broken legs, he was shirtless and cold. He figured he was in some kind of cellar by the way thumps could be heard overhead and little streams of light came through floor boards now and then. A while ago, he estimated 12 hours ago, he had ran into a small bowl filled with water and bread while he was crawling around. He had figured someone had kidnapped him for some reason. He was just left with himself to think, and his thoughts lead often lead to trying not to cry. He had so much where he was. He just wanted life back.  
  
He wanted Rogue back the most.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Ever had writer's block? I just went through it and let me tell you people, it sucks and blows at the same time. So here I am, sitting and staring at a blank wordpad, with no idea what to write. Ok, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you to all my reviewers out there! You're great! 


End file.
